Samurai Journal entry: Yellow ranger
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: After the rangers lose emily in an intense battle, they find tapes of her journal entries in her room, so they watch them. Enjoy!
1. Entry 01

RE: Samurai Journal Entry 02 The yellow ranger: Emily. Dear Samurais, I wrote something to each one of you in the last paragraph, including you, MENTOR, and I'm not sure how you feel about them, but it's the truth.

**MIKE:**

**You are one of the strongest people I know. Not because you can defeat millions of moogers, or use your spin sword a million times, or because you sweat a lot (which you do) but because you can learn to walk away. You succeeded, failed, but because of that all, you have become strong. Just take a look at yourself! Tell me you don't see a HUGE difference from your first day here? That's what I thought. You have become so important and special to me because you always care for me; I appreciate that, so thank you **

**MIA: **

**You are. You really are. Amazing. I meant what I said. You shouldn't be modest. Don't be. For once in your life or in your samurai experience, don't be afraid to put yourself first once in a while. Think of your own needs when you need to. Please. And, um, about your cooking… have YOU ever tasted it? I think it's best if you do.**

**Then you'll understand ;)**

**KEVIN:**

**Tougher than a lion. Stronger than a dragon. Faster than a cheetah. Smarter than Einstein. Wiser than you'll ever know you are. Keep it that way. Don't change. Don't think you have to for girls to like you, or for you to live your life, or for whatever reason it is. Stay the way you are. "Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."**

**Even if others don't think it. But I do. So do the other samurais, mentor, and yourself. And that's good enough for us. It's more than enough. GO GO SAMURAI KEVIN!**

**ANTONIO:**

**I'd love to try your famous fish one day! Perhaps your famous… baby barracuda?**

**Or at least the recipe (don't give it to Mia :o). You have been the best friend anyone could have, and we are lucky to have you as a gold ranger, and one of the best people on the team. Oh, AND CLAWZORD! We can't forget him! Keep up the good work! Friends forever? Sure hope so!**

**MENTOR:**

**THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. And that's just 5 of them. There are millions more where that came from. You have taught me so so much, you stuck with me through thick and thin, and I can't thank you enough (clearly :o). You have been there every time I looked back, and now I know how lucky Jayden was being raised by you as his father figure. He is proud of you. We all are. And I know we all still have so much to learn in life, but never forget, so do you. :)**

**JAYDEN:**

**Last, but never the least, you are the leader and we all got stronger because of you. Learning the ways of a true samurai was never easy, but you were always there to help us get through it. You have become a real special person to me. You always will be. True friends are like family. I guess that saying works with true samurais too!**

**But yes, we are true friends. We all are. Together. Together we have fought, fallen, succeeded failed, and risen. But we never not once were able to carry on without you. You deserve so much credit in this team, and you will get it. Red ranger, you will.**

**I hope you all get a chance to see this. It's really important that we must not forget our memories as samurais and we will always treasure those precious moments. Come to think of it, they are ALL special and precious moments. ALL OF THEM. **

**We were a team.**

**We ARE a team.**

**We always will be a team.**

**Forever and for always. **

**GO, GO SAMURAI!**

**SAMURAI FIGHT FOREVER!**

**SAMURAI FOREVER. **

**AND ALWAYS.**

**SAMURAI.**

**LOVE FROM YOUR LITTLE SISTER,**

**-Emily, **

**The yellow ranger.**


	2. personal, entry 02

Samurai journal entry 02

**The yellow ranger**

**Emily.**

**Well, looks like we're back to where we started. I never thought this life would happen to me. It's unreal. But it is in so many ways. I have real friends, real leaders, real family members, and a real heart. People are always telling me I have a heart of pure gold. Sometimes I think I have a heart of ice, stone. I put myself down all the time. I'm my own bully. Even when I don't know it. And that's the worst kind there is. Why? I think. Why do I keep doing it? I have been trying to find the answer for so long, but I finally found it. It's my way of letting all of my hatrid out. All my anger. That's why people think I have a heart of gold. But they don't even know half of it. Neither do I. I don't even know who I am. Yeah, I'm a samurai, and I can always let my anger out by fighting, but I don't. I have no anger when I fight. My only anger is to what the monsters do. But I never think of my personal issues when I fight. I think about justice, winning, for the war to just be over already. And I want us to be the ones to end it. We have enough confidence and courage, strength and character,… but do we have enough anger? That's what I ask myself everyday. Every hour, minute or second, that question comes up in my head. Where does all our anger go? What's it good for? I think we'd be lost without anger though. Anger is a form of life. It's what's in us. It's a part of us. Wow, I'm sounding like mentor right now. That's a good thing. People have different idols. Sometimes it's musicians, artists, poets, Jackie Chan, or even our family members. I know who my idol is. Serena. She is battling a serious illness right now. If I were in her shoes, I wouldn't be alive. But she is the strongest person I know, physically, mentally, but most importantly, emotionally. She has something I would kill for. The strength to keep going. To say, ''it's going to be okay. All right.'' That it's going to work out our way. And she has the will to smile through the darkest times. That's how she finds herself. I find myself by making her proud. If the samurais didn't win the war, I would crumble into pieces. I would think how? Why? I would have sorrow. I'd never strength again. I'd never risk anyone's life again. I'd never smile again. Because I let someone, who has always found me and saved me, down, and I can't bare to think about it. You know those are the last words she said to me? Before I had to leave and fill in her shoes. But I am happy I'm a samurai. I have people there for me, to let me know that I'm not alone, to have my back no matter what. And that's the most important thing. Love hurts. It does. But where would we all be without it? Love can be the most scariest thing someone's experienced, but it can also be a miracle. To know you have found the one. I look at my parents today and think that's what I want. Something that will last. Something that will never fade, or lose its potential, that something is love.**

**This has been shorter than I imagined it would be, but I let out all my issues.**

**Till next time,**

**Go, GO SAMURAI!**

**SAMURAI FOREVER!**

**LOVE ALWAYS FROM YOUR LITTLE SISTER,**

**-Emily, the yellow ranger.3**


	3. Serena and the rangers, entry 03

DISCLAIMER: I JUST WANT TO WISH WORLD'S LOVE SONG A HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY. MAY YOU'RE WISHES COME TRUE! OK. LET'S BEGIN. Samurai journal entry 03 Yellow ranger

**Here ****we ****are ****again.****Number ****three,****eh?****Wow.****It****'****s ****been ****a while ****since ****I****'****ve ****seen ****my ****sister ****Serena.****I ****miss ****her.****Sometimes ****I ****even ****wonder ****if****she****'****s ****even ****alive ****right ****now.****Before ****I ****left,****the ****doctor****'****s ****told ****me ****there****'****s ****only ****a ****10% ****chance ****she****'****ll ****make ****it.****That ****broke ****my ****heart.****I ****knew ****I ****had ****to ****stay,****but ****daddy ****wouldn****'****t ****let ****me.****Neither ****would ****Momma.****Apparently,****it ****was ****my ****job ****to ****save ****the ****world,****but ****no.****They ****got ****it ****all ****wrong.****Serena ****should ****be ****here.****Not ****me.****I ****guess ****fate ****has ****a ****funny ****way ****of ****showing ****that ****sometimes.****I****'****m ****glad ****I****'****m ****here.****I ****have ****the ****greatest ****team ****members ****I ****can ****ever ****ask ****for.****Mia,****to ****me,****you****'****re ****like ****a ****second ****Serena.****You ****know ****exactly ****what ****to ****do ****in ****a ****crisis,****I ****admire ****that.****You****'****ve ****been ****filling ****in ****my ****sister****'****s ****shoes,****and ****so ****far,****you****'****ve ****done ****it ****with ****perfection.****So ****thank ****you.****Kevin,****wow.****What ****can ****I****say?****Other ****than ****LIGHTEN****UP!****Geez,****hey,****I ****love ****being ****a ****samurai ****as ****much ****as ****the ****next ****guy,****but ****I ****know ****how ****to ****balance ****my ****life.****HAVE ****FUN ****FOR ****ONCE!****You****'****re ****way ****too ****serious.****Let ****you****'****re ****brain ****relax.****Now,****take ****a ****deep ****breath,****and ****ride ****a ****roller ****coaster.****That****'****s ****right.****I ****said ****roller ****coaster.****Now ****do ****it ****before ****I ****hunt ****you ****down ****you ****uptight ****son ****of ****a ****diplomat!****Anyway,****Antonio,****TAKE ****A ****SHOWER ****now ****and ****then.****You ****reek ****of ****fish.****Other ****than ****that,****you****'****re ****like ****the ****brother ****I ****never ****had.****Warms ****my ****heart ****to ****know ****you****'****d ****protect ****you****'****re ****lil****' ****sis****(That****'****s ****me ****in ****this ****case)****So,****gracias ****mi ****amigo!****Mike,****I ****swear,****when ****you ****touch ****that ****game ****controller,****I ****feel ****there****'****s ****no ****tomorrow.****If ****you ****could ****see ****you****'****re ****face ****when ****you ****look ****at ****the ****game ****screen,****you ****look ****like ****a ****total ****zombie.****But,****I ****know ****that****'****s ****you****'****re ****personality,****and ****I ****wouldn****'****t ****want ****you ****any ****other ****way.****Jayden,****what****'****s ****there ****to ****say?****The ****word**** ''****Leader****" ****pretty ****much ****says ****it ****all.****You****'****re ****firm,****but ****you ****know ****how ****to ****have ****fun,******cough** ******cough** ****Kevin!******cough** ******cough** .****And,****you****'****re ****the ****best ****person ****I ****know.****I ****love ****you ****all ****so ****much,****know ****that.****And ****I ****won****'****t ****hesitate ****to ****kill ****you ****if ****you ****tell ****me ****to ****stop ****taking ****hits ****for ****you.****I ****wouldn****'****t ****care ****if ****you ****guys ****died.****I****'****d ****die **_**for **_**you.****Just ****know ****that ****we****'****re ****a ****team, ****mmkay?****Good.****Now,****I ****have ****to ****go,****because ****Antonio****'****s ****snooping ****in ****my ****room ****again. ****Bye!**

**RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!**

**Never forget me,**

**It's Emily. Yellow ranger. Forever and always. Believe it suckas! Just kidding. ANTONIO! GET AWAY FROM MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER YOU LITTLE….. I'm sorry, but the rest has been erased due to Emily's cussing. Alrighty then, byee!**


	4. Flashbackreaction

**Disclaimer**:** Meh.**

**GUY: Woooowww, lazy.**

**ME: Woooowww, ugly.**

**GUY: **gasp** my mom said I was beautiful.**

**ME: Well your mom's a LIAR!**

**GUY: Aww..**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Been kinda busy with other stories and…well, life. This chapter is a two part. First one:flashback on how Emily died. Second one: Ranger's reactions after watching her journal entries (see previous chapters). Both parts will be in this chapter though.**

**On with the story…..**

**Part one: Flashback.**

_The rangers were all goofing around with eachother and laughing when suddenly the gap sensor went off._

_"Let's go!" demanded Jayden as they headed for the park where the nighlock was located._

_"Ah, rangers, welcome to my fiesta! Care to join?" the nighlock Trivendera teased._

_"If it's a party to celebrate us taking you down, then gladly!" Mike shot back._

_"Hmm…how about vise versa?" Trivendera asked._

_"Hmm…how about no?" Antonio snapped._

_"Enough talk. Let's beat this she-nighlock." Jayden commanded._

_"Go, go Samurai!" they all yelled, morphing and attacking the nighlock._

_"Outta my way, rainbow pests! My coming is for little miss sunshine over there!" Trivendera said, pointing to Emily with her sword thingy._

_"Me?" Emily asked._

_"Yes you!" Trivendera said, annoyed._

_"No! Stay away from her!" Kevin said, as they all huddled around Emily._

_"Ugh! Guys! I'm not a little kid! Stop it and let me fight that creep!" Emily said, irritated they were treating her like a baby._

_"But Emily…"_

_"No! Stop treating me like a baby and let me make my own decisions." Emily said, interrupting Mia, as she faced Trivendera._

_"Why do you want me anyway?" Emily asked as she approached close enough._

_"Xandred thinks you're a pain, so I'm getting you outta the way! Forever!" Trivendera said, shooting an unfair speed attack at Emily that was literally deadly._

_"Aughhhh!" Emily yelled, flying back right in front of the rangers, demporphed._

_"Well, bye-bye!" Trivendera said, leaving into a gap._

_"Emily!" The rangers shouted, demorphing._

_"Guys! She has no pulse!" Mia screamed, tears already in her eyes._

_"What? That's no good. She's as pale as a ghost." Mike's voice cracked a little._

_"D-does she have a heartbeat?" Kevin asked. Even Kevin was breaking down._

_"N-no…" Mia's eyes widened as she said this._

_"SHE'S GONE? HOW CAN SHE BE GONE? EMILY CAN'T LEAVE US! NOT NOW! PLEASE EMMY, WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!" Jayden shouted, having a meltdown. The others felt bad, but they couldn't imagine how bad Jayden must've felt. He and Emily were dating for a year now and he was planning on proposing to her, which everyone but Emily already knew._

_"Jayden.." Mia said softly, touching his shoulder._

_"She's gone…" he whispered._

**Part two: React**

The rangers finished watching her third entry. It's been a month since the incident, yet no one recovered even the slightest bit. Worst of all, they could hardly beat a nighlock anymore, nevermind moogers.

Kevin was Emily's protective older brother. He'd do anything for her, and he knew she'd do the same. Over the years of sharing one roof, they have become eachother's favourite siblings. I don't think you'd see even an hour where they weren't looking out for eachother. Kevin felt himself to blame. He watched Emily just walk towards that nighlock and end her life there. He felt like he failed ever promise he ever made to that sweet little girl.

Antonio was the goofy younger brother to Emily. He'd automatically made it his job to see Emily smile, because he loved nothing more than to see his little sister smile. It was her best character trait. But now, no one even dared to mention the word smile anymore. With no Emily around, why would they anyway?

Mike was the guy best friend. He tened to look out for her brother-way, but he had a friendship with Emily no one could break apart. He and Emily would spend hours together making jokes and handshakes or even playing video games. They always shared that bond. But now that bond that was once great, was not broken. Unfixable. He'd never live again.

Mia has Emily's pretective older sister, but the caring best friend at the same time. They would gossip and share secrets like besties, but they would have catfights and support eachother like sisters. Mia was known for looking after the team, but with no Emily around, she quit that title and became the one who makes the mess. She would often need Emily by her side with many things, but she always looked out for her, too. Now, there's nothing left to do but sit around and hate life more than she always has.

Jayden has it worst of all. You'd think he'd be the one trying to stay strong, but he had it the worst. Nobody even dared to bring up Emily's name with Jayden in the room unless they wanted to be yelled at. Jayden forbid anyone to even mention her at all. It was just so hard for him to watch her slip away while he just watched her die. He did nothing to help. No one did. They all watched her be the stubborn yet lovable person she is and try to take on that nighlock on her own, and watch her die. That nighlock killed her instantly.

"It's so hard." They heard Jayden's voice crack after watching a video from Emily.

"Jayden…." Mia started.

"We let her die. We watched that nighlock kill her. We didn't even try to help."

"Because Emily was being stubborn."

"Don't you dare say that name in this house! And don't you dare blame her, Mike! She was looking out for us, and we shouldn't be balming her. We should be blaming ourselves."

"Jayden's right. This is our faults. We let her go. We shouldn't have. This is exactly why we've been protecting hr so much. She needs us, but truth be told, we need her more." Kevin said, sorrow in his voice.

"Kevin…" mia said, going over to Kevin and gently hugging the fragile boy. "It'll be alright."

"Mia, you know it's not good to say things you don't mean." Antonio said sadly.

"You're right. Emily Daniels will be missed."

**What did you guys think? Ya like? Ya don't like? Hmm? Please review, I haven't been getting much lately, so please, if ya want more stories, I'm gonna need your reviews! Thanks!**

**And by the way, how sad was that?**

**Will they ever get the nighlock? Will they ever get over Emily? Will Emily maybe come back to life? Find out in the next chapter:**

"**Screams from the heart"**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	5. Back Again

Discalimer: …

**GUY: Wow, so creative!**

**ME: Shutup!**

**GUY: Well then….**

**ME: I thought I told you to shutup!**

**GUY: I'm not listening!**

**ME: Why not?**

**GUY: Def, duh!**

**ME: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!**

**Anyway, aside from my harsh intro, what's up guys? So…yeah. Let's just get on with this story…**

**Title: "Back again"**

The rangers. Were they really rangers anymore? Without little Emily, I think not. She was their spirit. Now she's gone because of a stupid nighlock.

"I think she's still here." They all heard Jayden whisper.

"Jayden…it's been three months now. I think you have to…" Mike started.

"Mike, if you value this team anymore, you will not tell me to move on!" Jayden angrily shouted.

"Anyway, Jay, how can you tell she's still here?" Kevin asked, slapping Mike upside the head.

"Last night, before I went to bed, on the wall above my matress, there was writing on the wall. It said 'Jay, don't lose hope. I'm still here. Emily.' And it was written in yellow, and on the bottom of the message, she drew a kanji symbol." Jayden said.

"what was the symbol?" Mia asked.

"Hope." Jayden responded.

"Hope." They all said together.

"Emily always used that symbol on us when our hopes were down." Jayden nodded.

"Oh my gosh. She's still alive!" Mia exclaimed.

"somebody call the hospital now!" Mike shouted.

Jayden wasted no time as he got his cellephone and called the local hospital.

About 3 minutes later, Jayden hung up. He dropped his phone on the ground, looking completely dead.

"she's still here." Jayden whispered.

"Is she at the hospital?" Kevin asked.

"No. they said one day her doctor came into her room, it was a private room, and she was gone…and the window was wide open…her clothes were gone too and her hospital clothes were on the bed." Jayden said.

"Where is she now?" Mia asked.

"they don't know." Jayden said.

"We have to find her." Mentor said.

"where do we start?" Kevin asked.

I can't believe they don't know I'm still alive yet. Did Jayden get my message on his wall? I should have just stayed at the Shiba house. But I can't. they need to come find me. It's the safest thing to do right now. I can't be seen in publice. People are looking everywhere for me. The hospital, the police, local citizens, and now I bet the samurai too. I need to let them know where I am. But how? OH MY GOSH. How can I be so stupid? I still have my samuraizer with me. Wow, yellow. Just wow. So I got out my samuraizer and dialed jayden's number.

The rangers were brainstorming on where Emily could be, when suddenly Jayden's samuraizer went off. Curious, he opened it (he doesn't have caller ID) and answered.

"Hello?" Jayden asked.

"Jayden." The voice said.

"Oh my god." Jayden whispered.

"What is it?" Mia aksed Jayden.

"Guys, I'm talking to Emily." Jayden managed to choke those words out.

"E-emily?" Jayden stuttered.

"Jayden! I knew you knew who I was!" Emily said on the other line.

"Emily, where are you?" Jayden asked, so worried.

"Okay, I'm at…." Emily started.

About 10 minutes later, Jayden hung up, and everyone crowded around him.

"So she's alive?" Mike asked.

"Yes. She told me where she is. I need to go alone, though. I'll be back in about half an hour." Jayden said, grabbing his coat and walking out the door, into the Shiba car.

15 minutes later…..

about 15 minutes later, Jayden arrived at Emily's destination. He quickly rushed out the door, locked the car and began searching everywhere.

"Emily? EMILY? Where are you?" Jayden called out.

"Jay Jay?" A small voice behind him spoke. Jayden knew that voice anywhere. He whipped himself around and standing right there before him, was no one other than Emily.

"EMILY!" Jayden yelled, picking her up and hugging her so tight, spinning her around.

"Hi jayden." Emily said once Jayden put her down.

"Emily, I was worried sick! I-I can't believe you're alive!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Hey, I wasn't just going to lay around and let Xandred get the best of me. Like you always say, I'm a fighter." Emily said, smiling.

"Gosh Emily, I missed you so much!" Jayden said, leaning in and giving her a long, passionate kiss.

About 3 minutes later, they both pulled apart, desperate for air.

"Come on, let's go home." Jayden said, connecting his forehead to hers.

"Okay. I love you Jay Jay." Emily smiled.

"And I love you, Em Em." Jayden smiled.

15 more minutes later….

15 more minutes later, they arrived at the Shiba house.

"You ready to go in?" Jayden asked, holding Emily's hand as they stood before the door.

"No, but I have to sometime." Emily took a deep breath in and walked in, still holding Jayden's hand tightly.

In the common room, the others heard the door open and quickly stood up, waiting for whoever was coming in to just come. That's when they saw a small shadow and a big shadow, coming towards them. Then, the shadows faded and it revealed Emily and Jayden.

"EMILY!" Mia shouted, running over to Emily and tackling her in a hug so tight, it knocked them onto the floor.

"Hi Mia," Emily said as they both got up, letting go of eachother.

"Emily, so good to see you're alive!" Mike exclaimed, hugging Emily, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, mike. Nice to see you, best friend." Emily said, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"There's my little sis!" Kevin smiled, opening his arms up for Emily to jump into, which she did.

"there's my big brother!" Emily laughed, letting go of Kevin.

"Where's Antonio?" emily asked.

"Fishing." The others all replied, causing a laugh to come out of Emily.

"Don't I get a hug?" Mentor suddenly appeared, a huge smile on his face as he saw Emily.

"Mentor!" Emily exclaimed, hugging her mentor tightly.

"Okay everyone, I say this calls for a huge celebration. Pizza Parlor, here we come!" Mike said happily.

Everybody laughed.

**Don't worry, there's so many more chapters. They still have to defeat the she-nighlock! AHH! How happy are ya guys that Emily is back? Put your comments on that in a REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thannks **

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~ciao!**


End file.
